


福星

by folic_acid (xavierawalker)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kink Meme, failed attempt in writing fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierawalker/pseuds/folic_acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: Will figures it out due to his dog's allergies.<br/><b>Written in Chinese.</b><br/>威爾因為家裡狗兒的過敏而發現真相。</p>
            </blockquote>





	福星

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the prompt: [Gen/Any] Will figures it out due to his dog's allergies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24861) by Anonymous. 



> 無心插柳產物。覺得這個梗很有趣就寫了；奈何沒有英文寫作能力，不好貼回去當fill，姑且貼在這等待有緣人相會。

#### 6.

威爾抓起電線，揮揮手趕開踞在插座前頭的狗兒，一手把燈泡飾品的紙盒塞到沙發後頭去，一手插上插頭。

客廳中央的聖誕樹啪的亮起來，LED燈一閃一閃；狗兒們好奇的繞著它打量，五六條尾巴一甩一甩。

等到威爾架好相機與腳架，牠們的注意力又轉移到前頭這個奇怪的、像是大型黑蜘蛛的玩意上來，一隻隻都看向鏡頭。很好，這正是他想要的。

威爾設好定時器後趕忙站到聖誕樹邊上，狗兒們隨即把他包圍起來。他輪流拍拍牠們的頭，然後發現居然還有一隻沒圍過來，想埋到沙發後頭去玩紙箱子。「溫斯頓、過來！」

聽見主人的叫喚，溫斯頓馬上小跑步湊到威爾右腳邊。相機開始亮起紅光，威爾趕快指向前方，想讓溫斯頓面向鏡頭。但是——

「不不不，回來、溫斯頓！——噢不。」

相機與腳架倒在一雙狗爪下，溫斯頓一臉無辜樣子對威爾吐著舌頭，尾巴高高搖的老快。威爾扶起腳架查看剛剛拍到的照片，果不其然溫斯頓成了一團光影。

「都是你害的。」他戳戳溫斯頓的背，把牠趕回聖誕樹下。「嘿，大夥，我們得重來一次…哎、你們幾個，回來啊？」

相機取景螢幕裡，威爾一面押著溫斯頓不讓牠再次撲倒相機，一面努力把四散的狗兒們重新集合起來。幾個寫好的信封攤在相機背後的茶几上，只有一個沒有寫上新居地址。

　

　

　

#### 1.

威爾抱著溫斯頓坐在獸醫診所的候診室裡。

他撫著溫斯頓的後頸，盯著牆上的抽象畫出神；狗兒在他的膝上輕聲嗚咽。

昨晚，威爾在回家的路上看到這隻拖著殘破項圈皮繩的狗兒。他花了點力氣（以及袋子裡的豬肉香腸），哄牠跟自己回家，為牠好好洗了澡，給牠溫斯頓這個新名字，把牠介紹給家裡六隻來路各異的前輩們。

他老是改不掉四處撿流浪狗回家這個習慣——倒也不是說他真打算要戒。

溫斯頓很乖，看得出是有過主人的狗。威爾不願去猜想那位前任主人是為了什麼自私的原因遺棄牠的，他的工作已經逼迫他浸泡過太多人類的惡意，在私生活裡他不想再去管那些。何況，去追逐那些過去的事也沒有意義。

今天早上威爾出門前在狗兒們的碗裡全倒滿了狗糧，溫斯頓的那份放在牠暫時的籠子裡。他沒有料到回家時迎接他的會是溫斯頓微弱的哀號。可憐的狗兒縮在籠子角落，身體不斷摩擦鐵條，時不時舔舔發紅的腳掌，眼睛和嘴週也紅腫不堪。碗是空的，旁邊有攤嘔吐物流淌出來，其他的狗兒散在籠子周圍打著圈子，吠聲此起彼落。

看起來有可能是食物過敏，診間裡獸醫這麼說道，一面為溫斯頓擦破的傷口消毒。您最近有餵牠吃什麼特別的東西嗎？或是飼料換了牌子？

這事以前也曾經發生過，威爾驀然發現。他想起出門前的情景：溫斯頓嗅了嗅狗糧，卻警戒似的沒有靠近；可他趕著早上的課，揉揉牠的頭頂跟後頸安撫牠一番後就離開了。牠曉得碗裡有會讓牠不舒服的東西，但牠相信這位新主人，還是把飼料都吃完了。

是我辜負了牠。坐在候診室的長椅上，威爾繼續撫著溫斯頓的毛皮、瞪著牆上的畫，不敢低頭看看牠。他想如果自己不那麼急著把那髒污的項圈扔掉，也許就會在名牌上頭看到注意事項。當然，也可能什麼都沒有，但這可能性一直咬著他。

回到車上的時候威爾沒有理會上司傑克傳來的好幾封簡訊。既然是簡訊，就表示不是什麼急迫的事情。而他現在不願再去揣想那個兇手出於什麼心態冒險把少女的遺體運回她的房間安放。

他只想著塑膠袋裡的消炎藥、抗組織胺與抗生素，以及要在回家的路上買一袋低過敏配方狗糧。

　

#### 2.

「威爾。有什麼事嗎？」  
「呃。我打來是想告訴你……今天的約診，我恐怕要跟你取消了。我知道現在才說太晚了——」  
「不要緊的，我可以問問怎麼了嗎？」

「你知道的，是那個疑似開膛手的案子，這陣子陸陸續續增加了四、五位受害人，剛剛我們接獲通知，他們又找到一名新的被害者。我待會要和傑克一起去現場，今晚大概會在這裡過夜。」

「好吧，那麼我們先暫定下個禮拜同一時間？當然，如果你感覺有需要的話，隨時都可以跟我聯絡。」  
「那麼就先下週。……呃，其實我還有一件事、想拜託你……」  
「說吧？」

「沒再出亂子的話，傑克大概會明天晚上才放我回家。在那之前，我可以拜託你幫忙餵一下狗兒們嗎？當然是假如你有空的話。要是不行我可以找阿拉娜……」

「沒有的事。我明天早上沒有約診，可以過去一趟。家裡還有什麼事需要我幫忙的嗎？」  
「沒有了！我只擔心牠們而已。飼料就在客廳櫃子裡，我才新買的，牠們各自的碗也都放在一起，大概都倒一碗放著就好了。我知道你很忙，真是抱歉……」

「不必這麼客氣，朋友互相幫忙不是應該的嗎？」

掛上電話之後，萊克特醫師重新翻看了一次預約表。因為威爾取消，他今天的約診已經全部結束了。

那麼就早一點回家吧，他想。這次宴客要用的肉腸他想試試新的配方，也許可以提早做一小部份出來試試效果。

　

#### 3.

疑似切薩皮克開膛手重出江湖犯下的一連串案件，在昨晚又新增一名被害人。繼心、肺、腎、肝、脾、胰、腦、腸後，這個可憐人身上的肌肉被剜的七零八落，順帶也丟了一截腸子。顯然兇手—不管是否真是當年的開膛手—對他從之前那個被害人身上所能截到的腸子長度不大滿意。

傍晚，傑克終於下了放行令。走向FBI學院停車場的路上，威爾馬上打電話給萊克特醫師。

「今天真是麻煩你了，狗兒們沒有怎麼樣吧？」  
「好得很。威爾，我跟你說過，總餵牠們吃乾糧不健康。昨天我在家做肉腸做多了，帶去餵牠們，牠們吃的很開心呢。」  
「咦，我說過不用那麼麻煩的！等一下……你給牠們吃的是哪種肉做的？」

「是牛肉，怎麼了？」

威爾自己都不知道自己說了什麼結束通話，甩上車門急駛而去。

＊

從FBI所在的匡提科、到威爾位在狼阱的家的車程，感覺從來沒有這麼短、又沒有這麼長過。威爾車都懶得停好，一下車就直奔家門。狗兒們聽見主人的引擎跟腳步聲，此起彼落興奮的叫起來。可他沒聽見溫斯頓像上次那樣的哀號聲。

推開門的瞬間他的狗兒們就把他團團圍住，溫斯頓領頭，跳上跳下巴他的腿，尾巴搖的老快。

沒有皮膚搔癢、沒有嘔吐、沒有腹瀉，什麼都沒有。

威爾蹲下身來，輪流摸摸搔搔牠們，任牠們在他身上舔來舔去。他楞楞望向客廳的櫃子。前些日子新買的一袋不含牛肉的低敏配方狗糧好好地端坐在那，袋子還沒拆開，狗兒們的碗疊在一旁。一小截殘餘的肉腸卡在地板的接縫上。

他皺著眉頭，隔著紙巾捏起那截肉腸。萊克特醫師對於食材最為講究挑剔，何況那是他親手做的，不可能會搞錯是什麼肉。可威爾想不通萊克特醫師為什麼要向他隱瞞肉的來源。

煩惱半小時之後，他攢著裝有那截肉腸的夾鏈袋掏出手機撥號。

「貝弗莉？我是威爾。我知道妳現在一定忙得不可開交，可是我想拜託妳一件小事……」

　

#### 4.

威爾的手機響起的時候，他正在店裡選酒。

萊克特醫師再過幾天要在自家舉辦晚宴，威爾也接到了邀請。他自然不打算去—其他受邀的客人多半是醫生在藝術圈的上流朋友們，威爾扎在其中只會掃所有人的興—但總得有些表示。可是威爾出席這種場合的經驗太少，他杵在店裡好一陣子，不知道該選哪支酒才好。店員終於看不過去向他走來的時候，他的手機正好響起。

他瞥了一眼來電人姓名，是貝弗莉。這時候她應該還在鑑識實驗室才對啊，威爾忖道，按下接聽鈕。

「威爾？你現在人在哪裡？方便說話嗎？」  
「我在外頭買東西……妳等等，我先回車上去。」  
「你現在一個人？」

「我到車上了。沒錯，我現在一個人。怎麼了？」  
「你之前拿給我那個樣本，我本來要幫你比對是哪一種肉類的那個？」  
「我沒這麼快就忘記……妳說『本來』是怎麼回事？」

「威爾，接下來請你冷靜聽我說完：我在比對的時候拿錯樣本，把它和最後那個受害者的組織樣本一起放進儀器裡跑了，結果發現它們的DNA是一樣的。我重新採樣比對過一次，結果還是一樣。而且還沒完，腸衣的部份我也驗了，你猜怎麼著？跟我們先前那位只缺了小腸的被害人DNA相符。威爾：你這份樣本是從哪裡來的？」

威爾說不出話來，電話另一頭貝弗莉又問了他一次。他只覺得頭重腳輕，半晌才擠出一句：「告訴傑克，我現在就回去找他。」

萊克特醫師的邀請函還揣在他的衣袋裡。

　

#### 5.

數個月以後，漢尼拔．萊克特夜深人靜坐在他的單人病房兼牢房裡的時候，總是難掩澎湃的憤恨與不甘。沒錯，他從遇見威爾．葛倫罕之後不久，就幾乎確信只有這個人有能耐揭穿他的真面目。可絕不是以這種愚蠢的方式！

結果，他不僅無緣見到自己播在威爾意識裡的小小種子抽芽生根，居然還是敗在一條狗的牛肉過敏上。《犯罪閑話》這種不入流的八卦媒體就別說了；未來的所有研究者在研讀案例時，恐怕都要調侃一下這露的是哪門子馬腳。至於那些雪片般寄來醫院的信件內容……不提也罷。

傑克和阿拉娜都曾以公務理由來看過他，並各自嚴正表達了遭他長期欺騙利用的憤怒與不解。兩個人都沒有提起過那個可笑的錯誤。就為了這點，萊克特在會面時總是沈默不語，暫時沒有拿什麼刻薄的話在他們的傷口上撒鹽。

威爾倒是從來沒有出現過。萊克特不確定對方到底是被這「背叛」傷得太重，還是純粹以狗主人的身份，覺得自己沒辦法在會談中保持正經。他寧願是、希望是、祈禱是前者。

　

　

　

#### ... and 7.

再過了幾個月，聖誕節到了。萊克特照例坐在房間裡整理各地寄來的郵件：學會期刊、學生們的提問求教、亂七八糟的訪問邀請、不三不四的仰慕信函。分到最後幾封的時候，他突然看到熟悉的筆跡，忙不迭地將它拆開。

威爾的信件內容出奇平淡：他的幻覺與夢魘在結案之後並無好轉，醫院檢查發現他得了腦炎，於是住院了好一段時間。然後他離開FBI，帶著狗兒們搬到佛羅里達，暫時找了一個修船的工作。沒有指控、沒有震怒、沒有神經質的崩潰，甚至連字跡都沒有一點顫抖，只是平鋪直述這些日子裡他的生活，就像——就像普通朋友間的書信那樣。

信末附上兩張威爾在新家的照片。客廳看起來比威爾的舊家要小，畫面被裝飾好的聖誕樹撐滿了，威爾在狗兒們簇擁中倚立在樹旁。他的氣色看起來好多了，佛羅里達的陽光與單純的生活大約功勞不小。可是這些都不是萊克特第一眼看到的東西，他拿起照片第一眼看到的，是左下方的一團失焦模糊，很可能是在快門按下瞬間跳到鏡頭前面：毛茸茸的土黃雜色、烏黑兩點與一抹肉色粉紅、從位置推測起來應該是項圈與名牌的東西，萊克特不用看清也知道上面寫著這個名字：

溫斯頓．葛倫罕。

＊

聽得咚的一聲，看守員連忙起身查看。他走到出聲的牢房前時，只見萊克特博士背對著他，肩膀隨著呼吸跳動，一張卡紙嵌在對面牆面的軟墊上。

「呃、萊克特博士…？你還好嗎？」

「噢，巴尼。」萊克特博士直起身來，回頭的時候，又是那副和藹的表情。「沒有什麼，」他走向牆邊，「啵」地一聲把紙拔出來。「不過是位老朋友寄信來了而已。」

他走回來時巴尼看清楚了點，那似乎是張照片。萊克特博士把它和信紙仔細疊好放回信封裡，輕輕擺在桌上「保留」的信件堆旁。

巴尼對自己聳聳肩，走回崗位去了。不管過去的那些罪行以及旁人的加油添醋，他一向相當敬重萊克特博士。

後面幾年聖誕節發生同樣事情的時候，他也一樣沒有過問什麼。


End file.
